Little Sakura's power
by Rosales
Summary: Nothing, absolutly nothing, not even the cold-hearted Uchiha Tensai himself would ever have a chance against Sakura's cuteness... as embarrassing as it seems... one-shot a little bit of itasaku total fluff


"You want a lollipop?"

Cute doe like eyes looked up and a shy smile was placed on her lips. She played a little with her foot, her hands behind her back and her head was kept low to emphasize the cute look she was giving him.

Sasori didn't last long before he cooed at her hugging her almost to death.

Really, only Sakura could reduce her cold-hearted Nii-chan into a ridiculous looking pile of goo under her overpowering Kawaiiness!!

Sakura beamed when she got her desired lollipop and didn't wait long before licking it happily.

Itachi sighed inwardly. Really if Sasori continued like that she would end up as one of those bitchy little girls and in his opinion, too many of those already existed. He just couldn't understand how Sasori would always fall for the same trick, she just had to give him that puppy look and he was done for.

Really, it was just too absurd.

Well, it wasn't as if he was the only one pampering the bubblegum haired girl. In fact, he was just one of many. Deidara for example was just like Sasori; the only difference would be that he would not last as long as the red head. Then there also were Tsunade, her busty aunt, his own parents, who seemed to have fallen under the charm of the little pink haired devil.

It had even surprised himself when he had seen Fugaku playing with her and actually enjoying himself; then there were Kisame who had quite a knack for the little girl, Deidara's parents, even Hidan and Kakuzu had strangely fallen for her charms after a mere seconds, and many more.

He had even noted how his own little otouto had blushed several times in her presence, which was more than strange for him, seeing as how he was growing up to be just like his beloved, apathetic Aniki, much to Mikoto's exasperation.

"Itachi!?"

The raven-haired boy looked up to see Sasori giving him impatient looks while holding a rather happy Sakura in his arms. The young Uchiha noted how she was totally engrossed with her new lollipop.

"What?"

The red head raised an eyebrow at the uncharacteristic reply but shrugged and suddenly pushed Sakura towards him.

"Can you take care of her for a moment? I still have to buy some things and she's, uh, rather distracting."

Itachi fought the urge to snort. If he had any more self-control he wouldn't always fall for the same trick.

"Hn."

Sasori rolled his eyes and sat Sakura down, next to him on the bench, before disappearing into the store again.

Silence followed and Itachi just stared after the red head before realizing that he was alone with the little pink haired devil herself.

This time he did sigh.

Suddenly she looked up from her lollipop and stared at him with her doe like eyes.

Emerald clashed with black and both stared at each other for moments.

Then out of nowhere she giggled startling the raven-haired boy; of course he didn't show it, but he did raise an eyebrow.

This seemed to amuse the little girl even more and she was laughing happily.

If Itachi was any lesser being he would have been twitching by now, but he wasn't, so he didn't. Still, when she didn't stop after some minutes he almost did, almost.

Instead he snapped his head to the side and glared at her, clearly annoyed.

She stilled completely.

Itachi almost heaved a sigh of relief but then she did something unexpected.

She glared back.

Itachi just couldn't hold it in and blinked, visibly not expecting her reaction.

Much to his irritation, she giggled immediately at his uncharacteristic response.

He sighed again and just turned back to stare ahead of him trying to ignore the annoying girl.

She stopped giggling at him after some time, much to his delight.

Everything was calm for some moments until he suddenly caught movements in the corner of his eyes. He looked back to the little girl just in time to catch how she was trying to put her second foot on the floor.

Itachi acted immediately and snatched her back, making sure she didn't run off. He held her in front of him and glared again.

Really this girl was too much trouble. Why did he have to be stuck with her here? Damn that stupid puppet boy!! Why couldn't he just give her to that stupid blonde? They also had dragged him here and now he was stuck playing babysitter!

He gritted his teeth and tried to control his sudden anger.

Something made contact with his nose and he almost jolted up.

He blinked when he noticed that it was only Sakura, who was squirming in his hold.

She tipped his nose with her little digits, inclining her head and looking at him worriedly. It was only now that he noted how he had been spacing out while his hold on her had tightened unconsciously.

He settled her down again but not even a second later she was climbing into his lap.

"What are-"

She huffed and suddenly hugged him.

Itachi was at loss and only stared at the little girl.

"Ita!"

He blinked; it was the first time he had heard her speak.

"Ita!!"

She hugged him tighter, her arms weren't even reaching behind him and she looked up at him with large emerald eyes worry evident in her eyes.

He stared at her for some time before realizing that she was probably worried about him and trying to get him to lighten up.

Without thinking he hugged her back and sighed in defeat. Sakura snuggled even more to him and sighed in content when she was comfortable in his lap.

Itachi watched, amused, how she wriggled around trying to find her place until she had found the right spot and sighed happily obviously pleased with her new seat.

Really she did look cute.

Itachi immediately wanted to slap himself. He wouldn't fall for the same trick as Sasori!

No he wouldn't!

* * *

When Sasori exited the store with Deidara behind him he probably got the shock of his life.

There was sitting none other than Itachi Uchiha, said to be cold-hearted asshole and Tensai of the Uchiha family, and he was currently smiling like crazy at his beloved baby sister who was happily clapping her hands and giggling cutely.

Sasori proceeded to faint right there and then.

He never saw the smug smile of victory on Sakura's lips.

* * *

A/N: ah I had this idea for a long time already and I finally put it down^^ I want to thank Marjolein222 who beta read it I'm grateful for your help!! X33

Reviews please! XDD


End file.
